Star Rhythm
Star Rhythm is a 2016 Hello! Project Fantasy indies unit, the unit was formed on September 30, 2016 with 16 members They had their major debut in August of 2017 as the companies first offical major digital single group. The grup disbanded on May 30, 2019 after almost three years of inactivity. Members Members at the time of disbandment *Okamoto Kozakura (岡本 小桜: ' Purple') *Okita Kei (沖田 圭: Silver) *Yoo Eunhwa (유 은화: Yellow) *Baek Hyojung (백 효정: Emerald Green) *Yoshizawa Hirari (吉澤 比良里: Orange) *Mahiro Kotaru (真広 加藤: Light Blue) Leader *Mizuno Kagami (水否 加賀美: Red) *Ming Zuchi (明 祖志: Deep Pink) *Chwe Dalhyun (추 다현: Teal) *Ishida Kotomi (石田 ことみ: Yellow-Green) *Kim Soonmin (김 곧분: Light Purple) *Suzuki Nagisa (鈴木渚: Green) *Miyamoto Tomomi (宮本智実: Light Red) *Watanabe Elise (渡辺エリーゼ: Blue) Former Members *Kida Nami (木田 ナミ: Light Pink) ' Former Sub-Leader (2016-2017)', Left May 1, 2017 *Tanaka Nana (田中 梨奈: Light Orange) - Graduated on October 4, 2017 History 2016 On September 30, 2016, the unit was formed, it was formed with Fantasy Kenshuusei, Fantasy Rookies, Hello!Project DIVAS. members along with participants of the recent Genki Girls Club! ni Shizen Musume 2016 Audtion -4ki SHIN MIRACLE AUDITION-. The performed their first song on that day. On October 1, 2016, they announced their first indie single, it is set to be released on December 2, 2016. On the same day, it was announced that they will all be participating in a Musical it will take place in January. On October 20, the groups leader and Sub-leader was revealed. As well on that same day it was announced that during 2017, the group will split into several small units throughout the year, and in two big units later on in the year. So far only 3 small units have been decided. On October 23, it was announced that in December the group will release 3 singles. On December 2, their debut indie single "Star Light, Star Night / Sweet Ocean Spell ~It's a Secret~" was released, it sold a total of 1,204 copies. On December 7, their second indie single "Watashitachi no Utagoe o Motsu Watashitachi no Pasu" was released. It sold a total of 768 copies. On December 24, their third Oindie single "Owari to Hajime / Yamete" was sold, it sold a toal of 3,245 copies. 2017 On January 4, it was announced the groups challenge in oder to debut was revealed. In order for them to debut they must host 6 shows titled "Starling Rhythm". After all four events are hosted and done, it will be decided if they will debut. The groups first Starling Rhythm will be in April 2017. On January 10, it was announced that Kida Nami will be going on a temporary break in order to rest, due to frequent headaches, and stomach pains. On April 4, the group released their fourth indie single "Country Yam / Seki no Ai", it sold a total of 1,387 copies. On May 1, it was announced that after months of discussing contracts with Kida Nami, it was decided that she will leave the group and Fantasy Kenshuusei all together to focus on her health. On July 12, it was announced that after much discussion with the members and the company, that Star Rhythm will be Hello! Project Fantasy's first official major digital single group, while the group will mainly release digital singles, they will also release physical singles every now and then. They will be the companies first official group to expand into the digital market. On October 4, Tanaka Nana graduated from the group. On October 7, all the members in their training programs graduated. 2018 On June 28, it was anounced that Miyamoto Tomomi would begin concurrent activities with THE PATH. 2019 On January 14, it was announced that the group would disband after almost 2 years of no activities. The groups final event will be in April. More information regarding what will happen to the members will be made on that day. On March 12, the group announced that they would be disbanding the group on May 30, 2019. The members have all listed what they want to do after the disbandment: * Okamoto Kozakura: retiring from the entertainment industry * Okita Kei: staying in the company, more details will be revealed later * Yoo Eunhwa: staying in the company, more details will be revealed later * Baek Hyojung: staying in the company, more details will be revealed later * Yoshizawa Hirari: retiring from the entertainment industry * Mahiro Kotaru: staying in the company, more details will be revealed later * Mizuno Kagami: staying in the company, more details will be revealed later * Ming Zuchi: staying in the company, more details will be revealed later * Chwa Dalhyun: staying in the company, more details will be revealed later * Ishida Kotomi: retiring from the entertainment industry * Kim Soonmin: staying in the company, more details will be revealed later * Suzuki Nagisa: staying in the company, more details will be revealed later * Miyamoto Tomomi: will begin full time activities with her concurrent group THE PATH * Watanabe Elise: staying in the company, more details will be revealed later On May 30, the group has disbanded. Post Disbandment Activities As of May 31, Miyamoto Tomomi began full time activities as a member of the THE PATH. On May 31, Chwe Dalhyun and Watanabe Elise were revealed as members of Espoir. On May 31, Okita Kei, Yoo Eunhwa, Baek Hyojung, Mahiro Kotaru, Mizuno kagami, Ming Zuchi, Kim Soonmin and Suzuki Nagisa were all reveaed as members of the new training program Fantasy Select. On January 2, 2020, Okita Kei later on left Fantasy Select. Discography ;Indie Singles ;Original Songs *2016.09.30 RHYTHEM BLAST!! *2017.02.11 Don't Touch